2P Italia x Lectora: Dulce y truco
by Italia Veneciana
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando te encuentras con una amigo de tu infancia luego de tanto tiempo sin verle? ¿No intentará matarte, o sí? FAIL SUMMARY. Nota: Es... raro. T por algunas insinuaciones, y porque... es 2P!Italia. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, esto está basado en la canción Trick and Treat de Vocaloid, tú eres de 2P!Italia y tus regiones vitales de Prusia. ¿Vale? ¿De acuerdo? Entonces no te interrumpo más, y empieza a leer.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás, fuiste una dulce niña cuya preocupación en la vida era a qué jugar el día siguiente con tus juguetes, y qué aprenderías de nuevo.

Todo era tan feliz, como un bonito cuento de hadas, como esos que tienen princesas que besan sapos y éstos se convierten en apuestos príncipes.

…¿Pero nada de lo que empieza bien, puede terminar bien, cierto?

Creo que será mejor que te relate esta historia desde su principio, lectora. Así que toma mi mano, escucha con atención y déjate llevar por mis palabras.

En tu más adorable infancia, viviste en una gran casa con millones de rincones listos para ser explorados por una mentecilla tan curiosa como la tuya.

Aun así, no le prestabas mucha atención a la casa como tal. Sino al bosque que colindaba con ella. Espeso, pintado de tonos verdes oscuros, con árboles tan altos como edificios.

Y te llamaba la atención como uno de esos dulces que sabes que tu madre no te deja comer, pero aun así los comes, porque son deliciosos.

Lo visitaste en soledad, día a día…

Hasta que te perdiste en él, sin lograr encontrar la salida.

-¿Hola? –preguntaste a la nada, ya algo preocupada, con esa aguda voz tan tuya.

Para tu sorpresa, alguien respondió.

_Se esconde, se esconde_

_En la profunda niebla_

_Una voz que hace enloquecer_

_No dudes, no dudes_

_Y en las entrañas de este_

_Interminable bosque adéntrate_

-_Ciao_… -susurró una voz neutral en respuesta. No pudiste identificar su género inmediatamente. Pero poseía un acento italiano que la hacía dulce y agradable de escuchar.

Corriste hacia la fuente de la voz, intentando encontrarla.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –volviste a preguntar, esperanzada.

Esta vez no hubo respuesta. Avanzando por el espeso bosque, tu vestido (_color favorito_) se manchaba de tierra.

Se te hacía casi imposible ver bien por la nieva.

Y lo encontraste.

El dueño de la voz era un chico de tu misma edad, un tanto extraño… Vestido como un muñeco de pastel, con ropa arreglada, cabello marrón oscuro de apariencia muy suave, un extraño rulo saliendo del lado izquierdo, y su cabeza adornada con una boina oscura. Tenía piel bronceada.

Pero el rasgo que más te impactó, fueron sus ojos violetas.

No por el color… Sino porque eran de botón.

El chico en sí parecía un muñeco. Por eso, y porque tenía extrañas marcas en las articulaciones. Tal como un juguete.

-¡Hola! –saludaste alegremente, con un tono un tanto chillón, y agitando la mano de forma amigable.

Él dejó de jugar con una cosa metálica que tenía en las manos y no supiste reconocer, pero te miró con aquellos extraños ojos.

-_Ciao_… -saludó tranquilamente, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.- ¿Cómo te llamas, _ragazza_?

-¡Yo soy (_tu nombre_) (_tu apellido_)! –dijiste con emoción. El hecho de conocer a alguien nuevo, y sobretodo de tu edad te encantaba. Quizá tendrías un nuevo compañero para jugar.

O, sin siquiera saberlo en ese momento, buscándote tu propia muerte.

-¿Y tú? –preguntaste, luego de unos minutos.

-_Mi chiamo _Luciano… Luciano Vargas. –se presentó, tendiéndote una mano.- Un gusto en conocerte, _bella _(_tu nombre_)…

Estrechaste su mano.

-Me perdí en el bosque… ¿tú sabes cómo salir?

_De prisa, de prisa_

_Si no te apuras te arrepentirás_

_De perder la ocasión_

_No dudes, no dudes_

_Acércate sin miedo_

_Que se acerca ya la diversión_

-Sí, por supuesto… Pero ya que estás aquí, tan sola… ¿por qué no vienes a mi casa a jugar conmigo un rato?

Pensaste un poco. La oferta era tentadora.

Volvió a tenderte la mano.

-Hmm… ¡Bueno, vale! –accediste, tomándola, y dejándote guiar por Luciano Vargas.

-Nos vamos a divertir mucho~ -susurró alegremente, conduciéndote hasta su casa.

En poco tiempo se volvieron muy buenos amigos, y cada día sin falta ibas al bosque, para encontrarle de nuevo y jugar con él. Por ahora todo iba perfecto. Era la clase de persona con la que podrías reír, o contarle cualquier cosa, y te escucharía con atención. ¡Una vez, hasta le preguntaste que si sus ojos eran reales! Y tocándolos con el dedo, te respondió que sí, riendo. Pero que eran especiales así, sencillamente.

…Y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, llegó el fatídico día.

Tus padres decidieron que mudarse era lo mejor. No te avisaron, ni nada. Sólo sabes que un día volviste de jugar con el pequeño italiano y te ordenaron que empacaras todas tus cosas.

El día siguiente, se mudaron a (_lugar donde vives_), sin dejar rastro de que alguna vez vivieron ahí.

Pero lo que más te entristecía, era que no te habías despedido de Luciano, y ya no se verían nunca más.

Sin embargo, lo que tú no sabías, era que ese no sería el último encuentro. Existiría otro… el definitivo. Y es ahora que has cumplido la mayoría de edad, y eres dueña de tus actos.

Has vuelto a aquella casa, sólo porque pasaste por ahí y te trajo recuerdos.

Acaricias las paredes de la estructura y sonríes. Luego echas una mirada esperanzada hacia el bosque. La misma curiosidad de hace tanto tiempo te vuelve a invadir así como te adentras al lugar.

-(_tu nombre_) (_tu apellido_)… tanto tiempo.

Esa voz. Una voz tan conocida, y a la vez tan extraña. El acento italiano es inconfundible, y aunque ahora suena distinto, puedes saber quién es sin pensarlo dos veces.

Luciano.

-Lu… Luciano… -susurras con extrañeza.

-¿Sorprendida de verme aquí, querida? ¿Me extrañaste? –pregunta con un tono aterciopelado y juguetón. Su figura sale a la luz y logras distinguirle.

Ahora es adulto. Y muy apuesto.

Otra vez juega con un objeto metálico entre sus manos, pero ahora sí sabes lo que es: un cuchillo.

-N-no has cambiado… -dices, analizándole.

-Ja. Te sorprendería… -su tono era extraño, casi irónico.- No puedo decir lo mismo de ti.

-Mhmm…

-¿Te gustaría revivir los viejos tiempos_… por una última vez_? –ofrece, haciendo énfasis en lo último, aunque tú no lo notas.

-No estaría mal…

_Una fragancia acanelada_

_Te comenzará a invadir_

_Y el fingir estar en soledad_

_Tu miel en hiel transformará_

_La amargura debes olvidar_

_Y con dulzura delirar_

Tal como en los viejos tiempos, tomas su mano y te lleva hasta su casa, que huele a canela, como siempre. Oh, querida lectora… pronto te arrepentirás.

¿Por qué? Sólo yo lo sé, pero ya lo descubrirás…

En un momento de inseguridad, alzas la voz.

-Luciano… ¿no me odias por haber desaparecido? Es decir, te dejé aquí solo… Y…

Acalla tu voz con un dedo en tus labios.

-¿Cómo podría odiarte, _bella_? Si eres tan dulce, como la miel…

Poco sabes tú, que su propia miel, en hiel se ha transformado. Quema la amargura, pero por ahora debe contenerla.

Sonríes con inocencia.

-Me alegro…

-¿Y cómo te sientes? –te pregunta tranquilamente.- ¿Necesitas algo?

_Los muros de este sueño sin final_

_Te cuidarán si duermes_

-Bueno… a decir verdad… Algo adormilada… -murmuras. El olor a canela ha penetrado en tu cerebro y estás en una especie de trance.

Sonríe.

-Ven… duerme un rato. Luego hablaremos un poco. ¿Te parece?

-Vale. Gracias, Luciano… -besas su mejilla delicadamente.

Te guía a un cuarto y te acuestas en la cama, quedándote dormida al poco rato.

_La ilusión hipnótica_

_Tarde o temprano te ahogará_

_Pero no es algo divertido_

_Si de ojos vendados no estás_

_Donde camines ten cuidado_

_Porque mis manos te van a rozar_

_Hasta lograr que ya pronuncies_

_Que tu cuerpo me darás_

Al dormir, recordaste cosas de tu infancia, soñando con bonitas experiencias. Despiertas, pero lo ves todo negro al abrir los ojos.

-¿E-eh…? –preguntas, confundida.

-Es más divertido si estás vendada de ojos… Ven, ven conmigo. –responde un cierto Luciano Vargas tomando tu mano con delicadeza y guiando tus pasos.

Caminas con cuidado para no tropezar, y él te acerca a su cuerpo, acariciándote suavemente.

Al principio estás azorada, pero el roce es tan suave que no puedes evitar dejarte llevar.

-Bailemos un poco…

-Pero no hay música… -protestas, extrañada por su actitud.

-Imaginémosla. –susurra en tu oído, y sin que escuches, agrega- Porque no importa lo que pase… después de esto, serás viva.

Bailan tranquilamente por un rato, dando vueltas por toda la casa hasta que ni sabes dónde se encuentran. Y la venda no ayuda mucho, realmente.

_Oculta de dudas_

_Durante un tiempo_

_Se hizo insospechable_

_La única verdad_

-¿Qué sientes justo ahora, querida (_tu nombre_)…? –pregunta Luciano rompiendo el silencio.

-Yo… no lo sé…

-Lo supuse. –su tono es casi frío y cortante por primera vez. Hace algo de presión en tus manos, las cuales tiene agarradas, pero luego cede.

¿Qué es lo que pasa…?

_Fueron mudas citas_

_Donde el pecado_

_Tan bajo cayó que_

_Amor se hizo llamar_

-…No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? –pregunta, intentando retomar su tono dulce de antes, sin mucho éxito.

-No… por favor, ilumíname…

-¿Aún no logras ver lo bajo que caí, para sentir lo que siento por ti?

_La luz fue vista_

_Por unos ojos traicioneros_

_Prófugos de oscuridad_

La venda es arrancada de tus ojos casi con brutalidad. Comienzas a asustarte. Ahora entiendes. Luciano sí que ha cambiado… ¿pero cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones?

No sabes si es tu imaginación… pero los ojos de botón del italiano brillan contra la luz de un modo muy extraño.

_Ni en sombras presentía_

_Cuan peligrosamente_

_Se está acercando a su final_

Oh, lectora… ¿ya entendiste lo que pasará? Cada respiro que exhalas está minuciosamente contado. Y no lo entiendes, según parece.

_Mi chico malo_

_¿Cómo es que te has_

_llegado a despertar?_

Por ahora estás viendo un lado de Luciano que no conocías. Uno oscuro. ¿Es nuevo, o ha estado así desde siempre sin que te des cuenta?

Pasa lo que menos te esperabas, y planta un beso en tus labios.

-_Ti amo… _-susurra, al separarse.

Sólo logra confundirte más.

_Si ya la venda en tus ojos no esta_

_Los nuestros vamos a vendar_

_Muéstranos tu hermosa sonrisa_

_No nos vuelvas a preocupar_

-¿Qué? –preguntaste, incrédula mientras le mirabas, buscando signos de mentira.

-¿Debería volver a repetirlo? ¿O necesito vendarme yo los ojos esta vez? –soltó una risotada.- Sólo sonríe un poco y déjate llevar…

Cuidadosamente, se pone en los ojos la misma venda que antes tú tenías puesta.

_Deslúmbranos con tu piel otra vez_

_Regresa al escenario. . ._

Le haces caso, casi forzada, pues fuerza las comisuras de tus labios en una sonrisa. Sus manos viajan de tu boca a tus hombros, bajando las mangas de la camisa para que éstos se muestren, y luego la derecha se desplaza un poco más abajo, justo en tu corazón.

…_¿Me lo das?_

Suelta una pequeña risilla, y susurra en tu oído.

-¿Lo dejarías para mí?

No comprendes la pregunta. Pero Luciano te está azorando más que nunca, y sientes la imperiosa necesidad de correr.

_¿Por qué tiembla así_

_tu cuerpo y tu mirada_

_se perdió otra vez?_

Tiemblas de punta a punta con un escalofrío que te recorre todo el cuerpo.

-¿Por qué tiemblas_, mia bella_? Vamos, mírame. –dice aquel individuo recobrando su voz aterciopelada.- Llevemos esto a… mi habitación.

No es una sugerencia y lo sabes, así que lo acompañas por los pasillos, muerta de miedo.

_Dime si tú te atreverías_

_De mi leche tibia beber_

-¿Te acuerdas de las últimas veces que estuvimos aquí? Te quedabas hasta tarde, y bebíamos leche cálida. Luego te quedabas dormida… Buenos tiempos.

Memorias como esa, recitadas en su voz, logran ponerte los pelos de punta.

No estarías en esta situación si nunca hubieses entrado a ese maldito bosque…

_Ven aquí dentro que_

_Este cuarto está muy_

_Caliente a más no poder_

Te invita a pasar al cuarto. Éste está más caliente que de costumbre… ¿O es la atmósfera?

El italiano te tumba en la cama y se pone encima de ti, sonriendo de lado.

_Lo que aguardan tus bolsillos_

_Para tu fianza bastará_

-Sólo quiero una cosa de ti, _mia bella_… Quiero saber… ¿compartes mis sentimientos?

Callas. No sabes cómo responder a esa pregunta. Pero piensas, y recuerdas todo lo que han pasado… Y te das cuenta.

-S-sí… -susurras, en una voz de ratoncillo asustado.

_Dame la dicha de tenerte_

_Ahora mismo sin poder huir_

-Entonces… déjame tenerte…

Te besa apasionadamente y correspondes torpemente, embriagada por el sabor de sus labios. En lo que te metes justo ahora, es una calle ciega sin vuelta.

_No tienes otra alternativa_

_Es cosa de vivir o morir_

Nunca lo notaste. Todo esto era un juego del cual no tenías opción de escape. Pero tampoco es que tuvieras otra alternativa.

Jamás viste cuando la mano de Luciano Vargas agarró algo de la mesa. Ese cuchillo…

_La empalagosa miel que emana_

_Bebe y haz que corra por tu ser_

El cuchillo hace un corte ligero en tu pecho cuando él lo desliza. Dulce sangre brotando. Luciano besa la herida y te mira, plantando otro beso en tus labios.

Ahora tiene un sabor metálico.

-¿Me creíste?

_Dame el permiso de tenerte_

_Sin poder huir_

_Dame el placer..._

Lo miras, sin comprender.

-Oh, (_tu nombre_). Siempre tan inocente. ¿Creíste que realmente esto era cierto? Alguna vez lo fue. Alguna vez te amé… y me abandonaste aquí. Tenía que tomar mi venganza. Y mírate aquí… sin poder huir… Así que después de todo, sí serás mía…

Cierras los ojos.

-_Arrivederci…_

Y corta tu garganta, matándote instantáneamente.

_**Nota de autora**_: Vale, me dije a mí misma que no publicaría nada nuevo en un tiempo, sino que me dedicaría a terminar mis fics. Pero… esta idea revoloteó por mi cabeza por un tiempo… y justo ahora estoy en un ánimo muy "cortavenas". Así que salió, y aquí quedó. Espero que os haya gustado, porque llevo toda la noche desvelada para hacerlo.

En fin, nos leemos.


End file.
